The present invention relates to storage boxes for delivered packages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage box comprising an automatically securable lid, an alarm system configured to detect intruders, activate an alarm and recording device, and wirelessly communicate any attempted intrusions to an electronic device, and a retractable auxiliary net configured to store items that are too large to fit within the interior volume of the storage box and secure them exteriorly to the storage box.
The amount of merchandise being purchased online has significantly increased over the years. Internet purchases are very often delivered via a postal service. When packages are delivered, they are often left on a porch or in front of a doorway and are visible to others. If a customer is not home to immediately retrieve the package, the package is at risk of being stolen. Every year there are millions of reported stolen packages that owners were unable to retrieve. Many of these packages contain costly items, such as electronics, jewelry, or clothing. Currently, there is no effective means to ensure the security of a delivered item. Accordingly, a device located outside of a building that is configured to securely store a package until an owner is able to retrieve it is desired.